


After All You Put Me Through

by Broadwaytrash



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Dear Evan Hasen, Deh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaytrash/pseuds/Broadwaytrash
Summary: Connor's funeral (one shot)





	After All You Put Me Through

It was an open-casket funeral. Everyone wanted to see the body of her dead brother as it lay there in a satin-rimmed box. Zoe stood behind her mother and father. The big man had an arm around his wife who was stifling sobs. They took solemn steps in unison as the organ droned on with its horrible song, as if it didn't know. As if it didn't know how he died. At his own will. Alone. Just as he lived.  
“Connor…” Her mom whispered as she approached the body. Then she broke down. Unable to look anymore, she turned and pressed her face into her husband’s shoulder. He stroked her hair with one strong hand and began to cry as well. “I’m so sorry.” Both of them turned their tear-soaked faces to their remaining child. Zoe put on her best ‘Me too’ face and reached down to squeeze her mother’s hand.  
Her parents returned to their seats, where their sobs subsided. Zoe was left to face the casket. She drew back in horror when she saw the blank face filled with false color laying peacefully in the coffin. That face was not her brother’s. Its eyes were not bloodshot. Its hair was combed, its nails trimmed and not painted and it had no puncture marks in its arms where the needle would go. It was in a suit.  
'They dressed him up like a doll.' She thought vaguely.  
She stood looking down at the body. Looking for something she could draw sympathy from in that face. The face that used to curl into a sneer as its owner passed her room. The face that she had grown to hate.  
She stood there, looking down at what had become of Connor Murphy. At her brother. At the boy who had hit her too many times and who hadn’t said ‘I love you’ enough. The boy who she began to think didn’t really love her in the first place. The boy who was high more times than not. The boy who left her crying on more than one occasion.  
But not this time.  
Zoe leaned over his coffin and let out a dry whisper.  
“After all you put me through?”  
Her villain had fallen. Why bother mourning? He wouldn’t have grieved for her…


End file.
